Sequel of Nerd,Citrus,Fake Eye Glasses and Love
by SheWonGirl
Summary: FFn KEENAM Author : Sequel dari cerita ini www. Fanfiction. net /s/9188190/1/Nerd-Citrus-Fake-Eye-Glasses-and-Love , jadi Biar ga bingung baca link itu dulu baru baca fic ini (bacanya dari chapter pertama terus ke chapter ke 2) SUMMARY : Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya dan saat itu pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik amber Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menyungging senyuman manis/RnR Mina? :D
1. Side Story 1

**Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur nya gaje Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri**

* * *

**Side Story of Nerd, Citrus, Fake Eye Glasses and Love ©_SheWonGirl_**

* * *

**Fic ini special aja buat yang request adanya SS dari fic sebelumnya, buat Uzumaki Kuchiki, Hendrik Widya, sama Naruzea Aichi :3 (Maaf kalo salah pelafalan kata :D)**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan ini aku dan _kaichou_ menjalin cinta. Ya ampun, bahasaku sedikit aneh dan sok romantis, maksudku, kami berpacaran. Jangan bertanya apakah hari-hariku nyaman atau tidak. Setiap hari aku mendapat perlakuan khusus nan manis dari penggemarnya. Mulai dari tatapan menusuk, buku hilang, sepatu hilang atau bahkan ada benda kecil menyebalkan – yang jika karatan – menyebabkan kakiku infeksi, diguyur air d ikamar mandi, kursiku ditempeli _super glue_, lokerku dihiasi sampah, kadang sekumpulan katak, seonggok ulat, atau sebangsa kecoa dan hari ini mereka lebih konyol, meletakkan ular palsu di dalam loker mungilku.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan hari ini. **Ingat! Aku bilang hari ini! **seragam olah ragaku menghilang dan sialnya aku dihukum Zaraki _sensei _guru berbadan besar yang mukanya itu lebih menakutkan dari medusa. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas tadi pagi aku menyiapkannya. Jangan kira masih muda seperti ini aku sudah pikun.

Itulah beberapa kesan moral penambah _strees_ yang benar-benar membuatku mendidih sekarang. Jangan menyangka kalau perbuatan mereka aku adukan pada _kaichou_, itu kekanakan sekali. Ya walau dua hari yang lalu dia – secara tidak sengaja – mengetahui kalau pacarnya – aku– dikerjai dengan kodok dan kaichou meledak marah dan meminta agar mereka tak menggangguku dan mengulangi perbuatan mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka malah lebih bersemangat melakukannya.

**_So miserable, _**apalagi minggu ini akumendapat siklus bulananku. Ya ampun, _Kami-sama_ tolong jauhkan aku dari orang-orang sadis itu. Kenapa aku sebut orang-orang, karena ada perempuan jejadian juga yang melakukannya padaku, alasannya jelas : tidak memperbolehkan aku jadi pacar kaichou. _Sigh_, mereka pikir mereka itu siapa? Menentukan sikap dan tindakan orang yang mereka _fans_-i?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia. Siang itu mereka berdua pulang bersama. Ichigo mengantar Rukia pulang walau rumah mereka berlainan arah. Erm~ sebenarnya kalau Rukia tak diantarkan pun tidak apa-apa, rumahnya dekat dengan SMA nya.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia lebih erat sehingga dia agak kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya. Rukia memandang Ichigo, lalu sedikit manja dia memajukan bibirnya dan berujar, " Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja siluman harimau menghukumku hari ini," jawab Rukia sedikit kesal.

"Siluman? Maksudmu Zaraki sensei?" tanya Ichigo, "Kau memberi dia julukan yang aneh," lanjut Ichigo dia terkikik geli.

"Salah siapa dia kejam begitu," rajuk Rukia.

Tiba-tiba hp Ichigo berbunyi, segera saja dia menambil hp itu dari saku celananya lalu menjawabnya, " Moshi-moshi, kaa-_san_, ... Iya, aku bersamanya ... baiklah nanti aku belikan ...," jawab Ichigo.

Ichigo memberikan hp flip hitamnya itu pada Rukia, dia menerimanya tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Ichigo.

"Apa kabar bibi, ... tidak bibi ... baik, sungguh tidak apa-apa, hanya berjarak beberapa rumah lagi ... tentu bibi, aku juga tidak sabar kesana lagi ... baiklah," jawab Rukia.

Hubungan telepon itu terputus, Rukia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Ichigo. Lalu menyodorkan telepon genggam itu pada Ichigo menggunakan kedua tangannya dan Ichigo menerimanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kaichou, sampai sini saja, arigatou," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo menerima handphonenya dengan sedikit sunggingan senyum lalu dengan gemas dia mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Kita sudah pacaran lebih dari dua bulan dan kau masih saja memanggilku kaichou," ucap Ichigo, lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Rukia, "Kau tahu kan harus memanggilku apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia memainkan bola matanya gugup lalu memandang Ichigo, "Ic...Ichi...go...kun," ucap Rukia terbata. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang, kau tahu, Rukia sedang menanggung malu.

Ichigo tertawa renyah lalu tangannya meraih dagu Rukia, memaksa Rukia untuk menatap matanya, "Kau manis sekali, apa kau malu untuk memanggil namaku?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "Tentu saja kaichou bodoh," jawab Rukia. Ia menggembungkan pipinya manja.

"Kita sudah berciuman berkali-kali tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mukamu malu semerah ini, aku jadi ingin menerkam dirimu," ucap Ichigo.

"Me. . menerkamku? Jangan menggodaku kaichou," jawab Rukia, dia sudah selangkah mundur dari hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengejar Rukia, dia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, "Aku tidak menggodamu, aku serius," jawab Ichigo. Ichigo mulai menggerakkan tangannya, dia berusaha mengendurkan dasi panjang Rukia.

"Ka...kaichou mau apa?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Kau berharap aku mau apa?" tanya Ichigo, tangan satunya lagi memegang pinggang Rukia, lalu Ichigo menatap Rukia. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat.

"Tolong jangan bercanda kaichou," ucap Rukia gugup.

"Dongakkan saja wajahmu," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia yang bingung tapi terlihat sangat imut itu hanya bisa mematuhi perintah Ichigo. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan detik selanjutnya Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya dileher putih Rukia, walau Rukia kaget tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak. Ichigo pacarnya dan Ichigo memperlakukan dirinya secara istimewa.

"Kaichou,... ge..li sekali," jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai, tanda ini aku berikan agar tidak ada laki-laki lain yang melirikmu," ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk tanda di leher Rukia.

"Kau bercanda kaichou, tempat tinggalku hanya melewati 3 rumah lagi dari sini," ucap Rukia.

"Anggap saja tanda ini klaim bahwa kau milikku selamanya," jawab Ichigo. Ia tersenyum menang.

Rukia tersenyum senang dan selanjutnya yang terjadi Ichigo memberikan kecupan ringan dibibir pink Rukia. "Kau membuatku ingin segera menjadikanmu bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki," ucap Ichigo. "Baiklah, segeralah pulang sana," lanjut Ichigo. Ia menepuk kepala Rukia lembut.

Rukia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ichigo segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Rukia, "Ichigo-_kun..._, _ik hou van jou_," teriak Rukia.

Ichigo berbalik mendengar kalimat itu dari Rukia, tapi Rukia sudah berlari menjauh.

Ichigo tersenyum, 'Dia manis sekali,' pikirnya. "_Ik heb je lief_," jawab Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

**_Flashback _**

Pagi itu, hari sabtu. Memang sekolah libur tetapi Ichigo harus mengurus berkas yang tidak diselesaikannya Jum'at kemarin. Tentu sekolah tutup tapi sebagai Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan dia punya hak istimewa.

"Kurosaki, kau rajin sekali," ucap seseorang ketika Ichigo sedang berada dikoridor meninggalkan ruang dewan siswa.

Ichigo berbalik lalu tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang berbica kepada dirinya.

"Unohana sensei," ucap Ichigo, dia tersenyum lalu membenahi kaca matanya, "Anda terlalu memuji sensei, sensei sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hohoho, hanya menyelesaikan administrasi yang kemarin aku tinggal, kemarin aku pulang cepat jadi aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu," jawab Unohana.

"Administrasi, memangnya akan ada murid pindahan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, hari senin besok dia sudah mulai masuk dan juga, dia anak yang manis," jawab Unohana.

Ichigo tersenyum menanggapi unohana sensei memuji seseorang yang bahkan belum menjadi murid ajarnya.

"Oh ya, dia ada dibawah, digerbang samping sekolah kalau kau ingin menemuinya," ucap Unohana lagi, "Ja na, Ichigo, aku harus pergi," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hati-hati sensei," jawab Ichigo, Unohana menjawab Ichigo dengan senyuman.

Ichigo seharusnya juga pulang sekarang, jadi dia mengikuti langkah Unohana sensei, tapi setelah Ichigo berada di lantai satu dia berjalan menuju gerbang samping. Dari kejauhan Ichigo melihat sosok mungil yang mempunyai surai raven, memakai seragam sekolah seperti dirinya. Ichigo mempercepat langkahnya, gadis itu mendongak kemudian tersenyum memandangi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran, Ichigo terpesona dengan senyuman gadis itu. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, gadis itu segera menggerakkan kepalanya, dan ditemuinya sosok Ichigo disana. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah Ichigo, sedang Ichigo terdiam ditempatnya.

Gadis itu langsung menghormat pada Ichigo, "Sumimasen, boleh aku minta tolong?" ucapnya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo membenahi letak kaca matanya lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja, asal aku bisa," jawab Ichigo.

"Bolehkah jika aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling sekolah," tanya gadis itu, "Aku Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki-_san_, apa kau tahu, kau tidak boleh berada di sini jika sekolah libur, kau melanggar peraturan. Jika ketua dewan siswa disini sampai tahu, kau bisa dihukum," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau juga disini kan, kau juga melanggar peraturan, bahkan rambutmu berwarna orange, bukankah meyemir rambut juga dilarang?" tanya Rukia.

"Begini saja, anggap saja ini rahasia kita berdua," lanjut Rukia.

"Baiklah, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling, sebagai gantinya jangan mengolok-olok rambutku, ini asli," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum geli, "Pasti kaa-sanmu sangat menyukai jeruk Kurosaki-san," ucap Rukia.

"Begitulah," jawab Ichigo, dia segera melangkah meninggalkan Rukia, "Ikuti saja aku," lanjutnya.

**_Flashback End_**

Aku mengingatnya, wajahnya begitu manis saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dibawah pohon sakura didekat gerbang samping sekolah. Aku menghabiskan beberapa jam bersamanya, kata Rukia dia pindah karena ikut dengan keluarga kakak iparnya yang tinggal di Karakura. Setelah dia tahu kalau aku ketua dewan siswa dia biasa saja, untung memang, dia tidak marah kepadaku.

Dari beberapa gosip yang beredar, dia tidak bisa mendapat teman, entahlah katanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga Kuchiki –bangsawan atau aristocrat sejenis– dan teman-temannya enggan mendekatinya takut tidak setara karena kekayaannya dan gadis itu hanya selalu memasang wajah _composure_ yang tidak terlalu terpengaruh keadaan sekitar, padahal dia asli sangat _cheerfull_. Sampai suatu hari dia memutuskan untuk merubah penampilannya. Jujur, karena aku sudah sangat menyukainya dari awal sampai kesempatan emasku itu datang, memonopoli dirinya. Aku menjadikan dirinya bagian dari anggota dewan siswa. _I know I'm so sly, whatsoever._

Tapi sepertinya keputusan yang aku buat sedikit menjengkelkan dirinya, ya... aku tahu sikapnya karena mataku selalu mengikuti sosok mungil bermata amethys itu. Dia tidak suka kalau harus berurusan dengan sesuatu yang berhungan dengan sampah, tetapi lucunya dia selalu membereskannya. Setiap kali dia melihat sesuatu ayng berserakan, dia akan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu mencuci tangannya dengan sabun di kran yang ada didekat club basket. Tidak cukup sampai disitu saja, dia akan menyemprotkan _hand sanitizer _pada tangannya. Walau merasa sedikit jijik, tapi dia selalu seperti itu, _manis sekali._

Dan setelah kami pacaran pun sikapnya juga seperti itu, bahkan tidak banyak yang tahu mungkin. Dia selalu membawakanku _bento_ walau rasa masakannya agak aneh, kadang terlalu pedas bahkan kadang hanya terasa rasa cuka.

"Hey, Kurosaki kau tidak keracunan makan makanan seperti ini," ucap Ishida waktu itu.

"Tertu saja tidak mata empat," jawab ku cepat.

"Aku tahu walau kau sangat menyukai Kuchiki-san, tapi kalau kau jujur tidak apa-apa kan, masakannya terlalu buruk," jawab Ishida.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ishida, tetapi jelang hanya beberapa menit, aku mendengar kabar Rukia marah-marah di kelasnya, memarahi Soifon katanya dan aku sekarang mengerti kenapa masakan Rukia sebegitu buruknya, itu kelakuan para fans-fans yang terlalu loyal kepadaku. Masakan Rukia kadang diberi bubuk merica-yang membuatku bersin setiap kali mau memakannya, padahal aku memakannya sesendok-sesendok, diberi bubuk cabai- yang esok paginya aku akan pergi berkali-kali ke kamar mandi, lalu diberi cuka- yang kadang membuat gigiku terasa ngilu. Sejak saat itu Rukia tidak mau membawakan _bento _padaku apapun alasannya, takut dikatai Ishida lagi. Ya ampun, kasihan sekali dia, terdengar seperti gadis yang sedang depresi.

Begitulah hubungan kami, tapi walau sudah pacaran selama 2 bulan, dia kadang tetap saja memanggilku kaichou atau Kurosaki-kun, harusnya dia kan memanggil namaku langsung jadi sekalian saja tadi aku menggodanya, rasakan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mampir ke rumahnya, tapi kaa-san ku menyuruhku membelikan sayur untuk makan malam di rumah.

**_SheWonGirl_**

**_Pukul 19.13 JST_**

Bel rumahku berbunyi nyaring, memang dan biasanya seperti itu, wajar kan. Tahu bunyi bel, ya kalau berdering terlalu lama bisa membuat telinga terasa terganggu, jadi aku segera saja berlari kesana untuk membukanya. Jangan tanya seberapa kagetnya diriku mendapati bahwa Rukialah yang berada di balik pintu.

"Selamat malam, Ichigo-kun," sapa Rukia.

"Oh, ya.. malam, masuklah," jawab Ichigo.

"Dimana yang lainnya? Aku membawakan kue mochi, dorayaki dan taiyaki," ucap Rukia.

"Mereka ada di ruang makan, kami baru saja selesai makan malam," jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana saja," jawab Rukia, dia menarik Ichigo agar mengikuti dirinya.

"Selamat malam," sapa Rukia pada semua yang ada di ruang makan.

Segera mereka semua-dari ayah, ibu dan adik-adik Ichigo- melihat kearah sumber suara. Mereka menyambut Rukia dengan hangat.

"Tidak biasanya Rukia-chan datang malam seperti ini?" tanya Ibu Ichigo.

"Boleh jujur bibi?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Putri ketigaku apa Ichigo melakukan hal yang buruk padamu?" tanya Ayah Ichigo.

"Kalau Ichi-nii membuatmu sedih aku yang akan menonjoknya," sela Karin.

"Kau membuatnya sedih Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu.

"Sebenarnya bukan, sebelumnya Rukia minta maaf, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku dan Ichigo-kun menghabiskan waktu di halaman belakang?" tanya Rukia, "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Ichigo-kun, makan cake strawberry," ucap Rukia.

"Tentu saja, silahkan," jawab Ibu Ichigo.

Rukia menunduk hormat lalu meninggalkan mereka diruang makan. Ichigo mengikuti Rukia menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku di taman belakang.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tidak boleh?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan tidak boleh, hanya tidak biasa saja," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia mendesah panjang, "Ichigo-kun tidak peka, aku ingin kencan, sudah 2 bulan lebih kita pacaran, setiap hari kau harus pulang cepat, di ruang dewan siswa tidak mungkin kita bersikap mesra-mesraan," ucap Rukia, "Disekolah, walau aku berusaha membuat bento atau masakan apapun pasti mereka selalu menghancurkannya." Rukia mulai terisak.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, minggu besok kita pergi ke taman bermain, oke. Jangan menangis," ucap Ichigo dia membelai Rukia sayang. Lalu membersihkan air mata Rukia yang terjatuh di bibirnya.

"Kali ini harus tidak gagal," rajuk Rukia, "Sekarang makanlah cake ini, aku jamin rasanya sangat enak," ucap Rukia.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, aku yang membuatnya," jawab Rukia.

"Suapi aku," ucap Ichigo

"Ayo, buka mulutmu."

Rukia menyuapi Ichigo setelah itu dia memasukkan sepotong kue kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Hehehehe~, ini seperti _indirect kiss_," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo segera memegang dagu Rukia, "Ada yang tertinggal disudut bibirmu," ucap Ichigo, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia, dia membersihkan cake itu lalu mencium Rukia dan Rukia membalas ciuman Ichigo.

"Masih terasa strawberry," ucap Rukia.

"Tanpa kue pun, bibirmu terasa seperti strawberry," jawab Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia memerah, Ichigo tersenyum geli. Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Lebih dalam dan lebih intens.

**_E_**** to the ****_N_**** to the ****_D_**

* * *

**_Ik hou van jou : aku cinta kamu dalam bahasa Belanda_**

**_Ik heb je life : aku cinta kamu dalam bahasa Belanda, tetapi menurut pencarian xD dia ini mempunyai arti yang lebih dalam._**

**_Composure : tenang_**

* * *

Kkkkk~ penutupnya gaje yah xD

Ga papa dong ya x3

**Review Mina-san :D ?**


	2. Side Story 2

**Flamers, Go away, hush...hush... #Baca Ta'awudz.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punyanya Pakde saya si Tite Kubo (Doh, Ngaku-ngaku -_-). Saya cuma pinjem nama tokoh yang ga akan mungkin saya ganti lagi ._.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya**

**Sequel 2 of Nerd,Citrus,Fake Eye Glasses and Love © _SheWonGirl_**

**NB dulu ya :D**

**Sebelumnya ntar kalo ada yg nemuin kata Absurd disampingnya ada kata konyol**

**Absurd yg ku maksud menggelikan, soalnya bahasa inggris kan banyak pengartiannya**

**Mohon perhatiannya dan_ be gentle to me_, lagipula saya juga author newbie :3**

**Masih perlu bimbingan dari senpai dan para reader :D**

**Selamat membaca**

Oh, hay bertemu lagi denganku. Tidak perlu aku memperkenalkan diriku kalian pasti sudah tahu. Soal hari-hariku, jangan bertanya lagi! Masih sama seperti dulu bahkan sekarang malah lebih banyak yang menentangku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mendirikan _fansclub_ yang pro dengan hubunganku dan_ kaichou._ _What da hell_ Rukia, kau pikir bahkan akan ada orang yang mendaftar jadi anggota? Mengingat posisiku yang merugikan seperti ini aku yakin_ fansclub_ idamanku tidak akan hidup dan berjalan dengan baik. Huh, keironisan berbalik melanda diriku sekarang, sebelum sempat berteman baik dengan beberapa siswa perempuan bahkan mereka sudah membenciku. Apa aku ini sebegitu tidak pantasnya berada disamping_ kaichou_?

Sejenak aku menghentikan pelarianku dari Ishida Uryuu. Aku naif sekalikan memikirkan masalah tentang teman dan_ kaichou_ bersamaan? Si kaca mata itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan, aku doakan saja semoga dia cepat-cepat dapat pacar agar dia tidak lagi mem-_bully_ -ku terus-terusan karena masalah sampah. Kalian masih tahu aku sedikit_ phobia_, bukan lebih tepatnya jijik, dengan kata dan barang-barang seperti itu. Memang benar, dulu pada waktu diriku masih member awal, _kaichou_ yang sering memintaku membuangnya, tapi itu hanya berjalan selama dua minggu, setelahnya, dia sendiri yang membereskannya. Tapi beberapa hari ini selalu seperti ini, dia menghilang disaat istirahat siang dan kesempatan itu digunakan si mata empat untuk mem-_bully-_ku. Sejak kunjungan terakhirku ke rumahnya dan aku merengek agar kami lebih bisa _lovey dovey_ juga di ruang dewan siswa – aku pikir sifat kekanakanku kali ini keterlaluan – memang _kaichou_ mengabulkannya dan mungkin itulah yang membuat si mata empat sedikit jengkel kepadaku.

Aku menghirup napas kuat-kuat dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan karena pelarian. Rambut panjangku sekaranglah yang menyebalkan! Ah, ini memang salahku saja karena lalai mengikatnya. Kusibakkan rambutku lalu aku berdiri dari duduk nyamanku. Ku pandangi sekelilingku, ya ampun, aku tersesat di halaman belakang sekolah yang sudah tak berpenghuni karena bangunan tua belakang sekolah ini tak digunakan lagi.

Entah apa yang membuatku penasaran aku berjalan menyusuri ke dekat gedung itu. Banyak dari bangunan itu sudah rapuh, dindingnya lembab dan ditumbuhi tumbuhan merambat. Aku semakin berjalan mendekat, ada yang menarik perhatianku karena ada sebuat _Concrete Gazebo _tua yang berdiri kokoh ditengah-tengah kolam dihiasi bebatuan dan tanaman rimbun yang begitu manis. _Concrete Gazebo _tua itu berbentuk melingkar atau bisa disebut bundar. Aku melihat _kaichou orange_ ku sedang terlelap disana, dia menyelonjorkan kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _concrete gazebo_ beton itu. Aku semakin berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kasihan sekali dia tertidur dengan kepala tanpa sandaran seperti itu, jadi aku menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Jadi ini tempat rahasiamu," ucapku, kemudian aku mencubit dengan gemas pipi bervolume miliknya.

Dia tidak terusik oleh cubitanku apalagi terbangun karenanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersandar pada kepalanya dan kemudian aku terlelap dengan tenangnya.

Rukia sedikit menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya nyaman. Huh? Nyaman? Kenapa kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang sedikit empuk mengingat dirinya tadi menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri di kepala kekasih berambut jabriknya, Ichigo.

Dengan segera Rukia membuka kedua manik amethysnya. Kaki mungilnya tertutup oleh jas sekolah Ichigo sedang dibagian pinggangnya, Ichigo merengkuh memeluknya. Jemari tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Ichigo, sedang kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Ichigo.

Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya dan saat itu pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik amber Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menyungging senyuman manis, "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo.

Angin musim semi berhembus pelan kemudian Rukia juga membalas Ichigo dengan senyuman.

Ichigo menyibakkan rambut raven yang menutupi wajah Rukia karena angin tadi kemudian mencium kening Rukia.

"Kau terlihat sangat... manis," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia mencubit tangan Ichigo yang berada di pinggangnya, "Apa ini caramu menggodaku?" tanya Rukia, dia menyungging senyuman lagi di bibir pink nya.

Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Rukia, lalu mengecupnya. "Menurutmu?" Ichigo balik bertanya pada Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidurmu pulas begitu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membangunkanmu?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

Rukia hanya mendengarkan jawaban Ichigo dan kemudian tersenyum, lalu Rukia bergerak pasti, menggeser tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh dari Ichigo. Rukia memberikan jas sekolah Ichigo yang masih bertengger manis di pahanya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo hanya terkikik, kemudian Rukia membuka suara, "Ichi, kenapa bajumu basah begitu?" ucapnya ketika Ichigo memakai jas sekolahnya.

Ichigo memasang wajah serius, "Kau tidak ingat? Ini air liurmu."

Rukia melongo lalu dia langsung membuang muka, sedikit tak percaya akan hasil perbuatan mulutnya, _'Kau menjijikkan Kuchiki Rukia,'_ _innerself_ nya berbicara.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar tertawaan keras dari Ichigo dan Rukia bisa merasakan kepala ravennya dielus lembut oleh Ichigo, "Aku bercanda," jawab Ichigo peka.

Rukia langsung menjulurkan tangan dan mencubit pinggang Ichigo. Tak kentara pipi Rukia memerah. Ichigo yang awalnya kesakitan tetapi saat ia memperhatikan peri mungilnya itu kelabakan, Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya membuka suara.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Rukia lembut, hampir tak terdengar.

"Tidak mau tidur lagi denganku?" goda Ichigo.

"Aku bilang ayo pulang," bentak Rukia tak sabar, dengan segera Rukia bangkit dari duduknya. Ichigo ikut berdiri dan ia melihat semburat merah lebih merajalela dipipi putih Rukia.

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo, tapi dengan segera Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, menautkan jemari kokohnya pada jari lentik Rukia.

"Aku akui, kau benar-benar manis," ucapnya dan kemudian Ichigo tertawa.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Pagi itu Rukia masih dengan senyum ayunya menyusuri koridor sekolah, mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin, mengingat si Ichigo yang memang sangat berhasil menggodanya. Beberapa orang memandangi Rukia dengan aneh dan sedikit tak percaya. Pasalnya mukannya lebih mirip orang gila daripada orang yang bahagia, dan ya, satu hal lagi, pulang sekolah nanti dia akan berkencan dengan Ichi. Ini kencan kedua mereka setelah kencan pertama mereka, 2 minggu yang lalu.

Siang itu, setelah pulang sekolah Rukia memang langsung menuju kelas Ichigo, dia menunggu di samping pintu. Saat Ichigo keluar, Rukia langsung menggelanyutkan tangannya pada Ichigo, memamerkan pada beberapa siswi perempuan yang berlalu – dengan pandangan menyebalkan – bahwa Ichigo memang miliknya, sepenuhnya!

Ishida yang berada di belakang mereka langsung membuka suara, "Apa kalian harus berbuat seperti itu setiap waktu?" tanya Ishida. Dia menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

Rukia menghadap belakang lalu mencibirnya, "Jika kau cemburu, buru-burulah cari pacar, kotak!" ucap Rukia.

Renji yang entah berasal darimana dan dia seenak jidatnya berada disamping Ishida menahan tawa, "Kau pikir ada wanita yang mengidolakannya Kuchiki?" tanya Renji.

Ishida hanya membetulkan letak kaca matanya lagi, ia tak mampu membalas candaan dua orang itu, sedang Ichigo malah mengelus-elus kepala Rukia dengan sayang dan saat itu pula Ishida menendang si rambut orange dan terjadilah perang _absurd_ yang konyol.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Seharusnya kencannya kali ini harus berjalan tanpa adanya pengganggu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi itu hanya rencana Rukia, tapi kalau rencana Tuhan yang berlainan? Ditengah perjalanan mereka, Ichigo bertemu dengan teman-teman SMP nya. Mereka malah mengajak Ichigo makan siang bersama, ya walau tentu Rukia diajak, dia seperti makhluk dari planet lain, yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di pojok meja, menikmati ice cream strawberrynya yang mulai meleleh. Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi setiap melihat adegan demi adegan, Ichigonya diajak bicara oleh perempuan lain, apalagi perempuan-perempuan itu berdada besar. Argg... dia paling tidak suka ada wanita seperti itu yang menggoda Ichigo.

Harusnya hari ini mereka makan siang bersama, bermain game, nonton film, lalu dinner bareng. Tapi apa? Rencananya sudah rusak sejak awal.

Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi, amarahnya hampir meledak jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Harusnya aku bunuh mereka satu persatu," geram Rukia. Ia membasuh mukanya lagi, terhitung sekarang ini yang ke tujuh kali.

Ketika Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi, si kepala _orange_ sudah menungguinya.

"Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Rukia.

"Menungguimu," jawab Ichigo, ia tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku tadi menculikmu ke Mars agar tidak ada pengganggu," ucap Rukia.

"Kau yakin mau menculikku? Ke Mars? Bukankah rambutku sudah mengalahkan pesona mars itu sendiri?" goda Ichigo. Ia menjulurkan tas milik Rukia.

Rukia hanya sedikit melongo, tapi diterimanya juga tas miliknya, "Kita pergi?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, dan kali ini aku yang menculikmu, jadi kau tidak perlu menculikku," ucap Ichigo, ia menggenggam tangan Rukia sedang Rukia sedikit terpesona dan menyunggingkan senyuman manja.

_'Hahahaha, dia mudah sekali dipahami,' pikir Ichigo._

"Apa?" tanya Rukia, "Memang aku salah kalau hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan pacarku selama kencan?" Ia melotot ke arah Ichigo.

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Ichigo.

_Pacar Tsundereku memang tidak ada duanya bukan? Hahahaha_

**E N D**

"Ichi, kenapa kita menuju ke sekolah lagi? Ini sudah malam," ucap Rukia.

"Ayolah, nanti kau akan tahu jawabannya setelah sampai disana," jawab Ichigo, dia masih menggandeng mesra Rukia mungilnya.

Rukia tahu jalan itu, jalan itu menuju _Concrete Gazebo _ yang ada di samping bangunan tua. Dari kejauhan Rukia memang tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh atau spesial disana tetapi saat, mereka hampir sampai, di _gazebo_ itu sudah tertata rapi, bahkan ada meja dan makanan juga. Sinar rembulan membantu indahnya malam ini, walau tanpa lampu atau lilin, _gazebo_ itu terlihat sekali.

"Ini apa?" tanya Rukia dengan bodohnya, Ichigo hanya tersenyum, lalu menarikkan kursi untuk Rukia dan menyuruh Rukia duduk diatasnya.

Ichigo berdiri di samping Rukia lalu menghidupkan lilin yang ada di depannya, "Ini _candle light dinner_ untukmu," jawab Ichigo. "Maafkan aku," jelasnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Kencan hari ini tak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu," jawab Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kita kencan disini saja, kau tahu sifatku, jika aku ingin berduaan denganmu aku benar-benar tidak ingin terganggu," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk setuju, "Jadi kau memaafkanku?"tanya Ichigo.

"Kemarilah," jawab Rukia, ia mendekatkan bahu Ichigo ke tubuhnya, lalu ia mengecup bibir Ichigo, "Dengan ini, tentu saja," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, lalu dia mengecup kembali bibir tipis Rukia, tak hanya sekali bahkan berkali-kali.

_Sementara itu ..._

"Besok aku akan membunuhmu Kurosaki, seenak jidatmu menyuruhku mempersiapkan sesuatu yang konyol seperti itu," ucap Ishida.

"Demi teman, kawan," jawab Renji.

_Di lain tempat_

"Hattssshhhiiiiii."

"Apa kau terkena flu, Ichi?" tanya Rukia.

" Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya seseorang sedang membicarakanku," jawab Ichigo.

**Gimana minna? Boleh minta reviewnya? :3**

**Saran atau yang lainnya, kalo minta sequelnya lagi kapan-kapan Sifa buatin :D**


End file.
